The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to data management and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to systems and methods of creating an infrastructure for accessing and using Electronic mail (email) data.
Electronic mail, commonly called email or e-mail, is a method of exchanging digital messages from an author to one or more recipients. Modern email operates across the Internet or other computer networks. Email servers accept, forward, deliver and store messages.
Gmail™ and Microsoft OUTLOOK™ are exemplary messaging applications that enable users to exchange electronic mail messages through networked computers. Instant messaging (“IM”) programs such as MSN MESSENGER and YAHOO!MESSENGER, which have gained popularity in recent years, exemplify another embodiment of messaging programs that enable users to exchange electronic messages in real-time through networked computers.
Electronic mail messages are often sent to and received by a group of recipients, which may be referred to as addressees.
Typically, during an email correspondence among a group of recipients, one or more of the recipients response to or forward received emails using reply, reply all, and forward commands, which generally includes copying the content of the received email into the reply message. As the number of electronic messages and replies increases, the duplicate content usually increases.
During the last year various solutions have been developed to manage email correspondences. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,596,603 describes a process for composing and displaying a consolidated message document. The preferred embodiment of the invention is a computer program that configures a general-purpose computer to implement the inventive process.